


Emo Phase

by Princess_Suugar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fond Tony Stark, Humor, I was just bored, M/M, Sort Of, Tony is fond, just fun, reference to mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Suugar/pseuds/Princess_Suugar
Summary: Peter is going through it, and what better way to cope with internal angst than to revert back to listening to shitty middle school edgy music?Basically I wrote this for Tumblr because I have been listening to my 8th grade music, and I thought it sounded like a funny thing to happen.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Emo Phase

Tony is in the work shop just tinkering with a few things out of our bored when he hears it. He lifts his welding mask and looks up confused.

“Friday, pause my music.”

He doesn’t know how he heard it over all of his own noise, but he can hear the distant sounds of what he thinks is music. Not one to miss out on a good time, Tony makes his way to the level above his. Immediately he can hear that the loud music is coming from Peter’s room.

For a minute Tony considers just letting him jam out in private, but ultimately decides to see what the kid is doing. When Tony opens up the door he doesn’t know what he expects to find, but it certainly wasn’t what he saw.

Right in front of him is Peter, standing on the ceiling, head banging to a song Tony has never heard but can only be described as “loud” and “angry.”

Peter, despite is spider senses, remains completely oblivious to the older man standing in his doorway as he continues to belt out the lyrics to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. After a bit of blindly thrashing around in a way that could never be considered dancing, he finally opens his eyes and sees Tony.

“Oh shi-“

In his haste to get off the ceiling and turn off the music, Peter elegantly fell to the ground. Directly on his ass. In front of Tony Stark.

“M-Mr. Stark, I thought you had a meeting to be at like..” Peter takes out his phone and checks the time. “Like thirty minutes ago?”

If Tony hadn’t already come to terms with the fact that he loved Peter, this would have been the straw that broke the camel’s back. He was sitting on th floor after what must have been a hard fall, his cheeks her red with embarrassed and no doubt exertion from all the “dancing,” and he apparently memorized Tony’s schedule. He couldn’t help but be fond of the kid.

“Well Petey, it was rescheduled due to a few travel problems on their side.” He paused. “I didn’t know this was your taste in music kid. Always pegged you for a smooth jazz kind of guy.”

Peter rubbed his neck embarrassed and got up.

“It’s not really been my kind of music for a while really, it just sort of resurfaced when Ned brought up my old ‘emo phase’ I had in middle school.”

Peter Parker going through an emo phase? That’s something Tony wanted to see. He suddenly wondered if May had any pictures from that time that he could embarrass Peter with.

Apparently being a mind reader came with being spiderman because Peter took one look at Tony and knew exact what he was thinking.

“No. No no no. I burned every photo of me from that time and you cannot, WILL NOT, get to see me like that!”

Tony was not discouraged, though. He wouldn’t be Tony Fucking Stark if he couldn’t find some old pictures. So with a smile and a wink and took off running to go do some investigating. But he knew Peter was right behind him ready to stop it.

A little bit of teasing never hurt and plus it was just some new part of Peter that Tony got to fall in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this in under an hour while waiting for my class to start. If you like it then you can find me @daddystarker on tumblr. I just started posting, and I'm just happy to be writing again.


End file.
